My Guardian, Your Angel
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: Reality and fantasy, dreams and nightmares. Why do the lines seem so blurred? I can't remember which is which anymore. SessSaku. Naruto/InuYasha x-over. Will be completed after So Much For 'According to Plan'.
1. Prologue

**Title:** My Guardian, Your Angel

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Fandom:** Naruto and InuYasha

**Paring:** Sesshomaru and Haruno, Sakura

**Chapter:** Zero - Prologue

**Rating:** T

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Summary:** Reality and fantasy, dreams and nightmares. Why do the lines seem so blurred? I can't remember which is which anymore.

**Word Count:** 181

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Reality and fantasy.

Dreams and Nightmares.

Reality is what's real, what happens in one's everyday life. What _truly_ happened.

Fantasy is what one wishes to happen, what one hopes or wants to be real. But it never will be.

A line divides the two.

Dreams are pleasant, virtual realities that one's subconscious presents for a number of reasons. Be it because it was reality, will be reality, or is a fantasy.

Nightmares are dreams gone wrong or unpleasant to begin with. They originate from fears and negative emotions that are felt in the walking world.

A line separates them as well.

The question is just how thick are those lines? And worse yet, how thin are they?

* * *

Yeah, don't ask. I don't know how this idea came about. I just wanted to do a SessSaku of sorts and this idea appeared. Hope you like it. Sorry for the shortness. Thanks for reading, review please, criticism is forever welcome.


	2. Questioning The Dark

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** One – Questioning the Dark

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count:** 344

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

I am here again. But why? Is it a dream…or a nightmare? Am I even asleep to begin with? I can't remember. I can't remember where I'd been just moments before. It is another gap in my memory.

Then how do I know I've been here before? Is it déjà vu? No. This feels real; I've been here before, I know I have…But…how?

It's so black. Every where all around. It's like a black hole or vortex or perhaps a tunnel. I'm engulfed in darkness; it's black every which way I look, even below me. Yet strangely, I can see my hand when I look down, I can see my body too. This doesn't make sense to me. How can I see nothing yet I can see myself?

Perhaps I'm floating through space. That's a plausible explanation; I can't feel anything solid under my feet after all. And it'd fit with my previous paradox.

Yet, it doesn't solve why I can't remember things before hand yet I know with absolute certainty that I've been here before, multiple times in fact. But my memory gap, what I can't remember…it feels vital somehow important. But just out of reach.

It's infuriating really.

When does this end? When does the next gap begin? The points come and go as they please, but not with certainty. No, never with certainty, only the knowledge that they will.

This is frustrating too. Not knowing makes me anxious, why though or for what reason I don't know. And that just adds fuel to the fire.

What reason would I have to be anxious? It's not as if it matters, I'm stuck in mid-fall, or is it mid-jump? Perhaps mid-float even. I never can remember.

Too many questions and no answers to compensate. Only guesses. That's all I'll ever have: guesses and uncertainty.

Would there ever be more? _Can_ there ever be more?

I don't know.

* * *

Yes I am well aware that between this chapter and the prologue this is far too short the next chapter will be much longer and this was merely meant to capture your attention.

Thank you for reading, sorry for extreme shortness, review please, criticism is forever welcome.


	3. Through the Motions

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimson-Night

**Chapter:** Two – Through the Motions

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count:** 1,055

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

**Note**: From Sakura's POV. Also I realize this chapter was also short and my apologies for that. It may or may not be longer in the next chapter I'm not sure, but did you guys really expect much from a title that's called 'through the motions'? Hopefully the foreshadowing helps satisfy the appetite for this story where the length did not. It will get longer, I promise (just probably not in the next chapter). But rest assured, this _is_ going somewhere.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

I fell back against the tree, slight exhaustion creeping into my form but not enough to really make a difference. My feet were positioned slightly apart; my weight more on the balls of my feet then the casual apparel of the sight led one to think. My arms were limp at my sides, years of practice showed that it was easier if they weren't tense or at the ready. My gaze was steady and analyzing on the forestry around, watching for any signs of my opponents; I knew they were there, just not quite sure what they planning on next.

We'd been at this spar for nearly an hour now, which wasn't surprising because these fights could go on for hours. Especially since we tried not to use the same tactics twice. It was more amusing that way, full of surprise and much like the actual battlefield. Most of our fight had been more close range with hand-to-hand combat, though Sasuke had used weapons and Naruto had used his clones. At the age of seventeen the three of us had gone far in our chosen areas of expertise, which was probably why the spars lasted longer without the need of some of the more fatal attacks.

I kept my breathing as shallow as possible, careful to make no indication whatsoever that I was even alive let alone where I was. And even though my ears were wide open, hearing every sound, I knew that wasn't the way I would be aware of their coming. As clumsy as Naruto could be at times, he knew how to be quieter than most. Which left their chakra signatures and air displacement, well, those and general gut instinct.

I didn't have to wait long.

I ducked at the waist in a sort of bow to avoid the two kunai aimed at my throat and the space between my eyes. Sasuke, I registered as I fell to my knees to avoid three more that came directly from my right, I faintly heard the thud of them as they embedded themselves into surrounding trees but paid it little mind. Naruto, I knew from experience.

They'd decided – unconsciously most likely – to start double teaming. That usually happened when it was everyone for themselves between three people. Certainly it could just be well timed or it could be a portion of the fight where two of us worked in sync.

A lot of jokes and teasing had formed because of this, but it was just another way for us to bond as a family. A dysfunctional family at that. We'd been together for several years, known each other for longer and yet there are still time when we squabble about everything or can't work together at any point in anyway. Off the missions of course, when placed against enemies and fighting for or lives, working together came naturally. Usually. There are the rare exceptions that pass fairly quickly, but they are there nonetheless.

I knew better than to throw weapons back at the areas they'd come from because the two were already in different places.

With a smile, I pulled back up into my original defense position. I was almost crouching, my knees bent at just above a ninety degree angle. My arms protecting my midsection and bent at the same degree my knees, but were going inward and my hands were fisted. Time for another round.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

Naruto stretched before sitting up from the place on the ground where he'd flopped down on moments ago. We'd finally finished our spar almost three hours after we started; all of us exhausted and it was barely ten in the morning. "So, who's up for some Ichiraku Ramen?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes from his position, leaning against a tree that we'd managed to leave unharmed, his arms were crossed of his chest as he relied on his upper back to stay up straight.

I snorted, knowing that was coming. "Honestly Naruto, haven't I told you that at the rate you're going, you'll eat yourself into an early grave?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah, yeah. You've said that before Sakura, but there is no way that's going to happen since Ramen is pretty much holy."

I didn't groan as I would have years ago, to used to his view on all things ramen to be even slightly phased anymore. "And no, I'm going to head home and get cleaned up so I feel nice and fresh when I met Shishou in a little."

"Awww, but Sakura if you don't go, who's going to convince Sasuke to come?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Well for starters, you should probably find him." I told the blonde drily, because the third member of our team had indeed vanished from his spot. Presumably using my one-lined lecture on our resident idiot's health habits to get away. He'd done it so many times before that the only surprise was that Naruto still acted outraged every time.

So with a shouted 'teme' from my self-proclaimed brother and a quick 'later, Sakura' tagged on, the youngest of the three was gone with the wind.

I stayed in my spot on top of one of the bigger rocks at the small lake's shore for a moment. Smiling at the water's reflection of the sun. It was such a nice day today, those weren't as abundant here as most believed.

I wondered idly how long the peace would last. If history was anything to go by – and it usually was – then it wouldn't last long. But I felt comfortable and at ease, so the days weren't numbered just yet. Hopefully.

* * *

Next Chapter: Three - Answering Circles

Thanks for reading, sorry for shortness, review please, criticism is forever welcome.


	4. Answering Circles

**Beta-reader:** SymphoniaFreak

**Chapter:** Three – Answering Circles

**Type:** Story – Incomplete

**Word Count:** 690

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

**Note:** I'm going to bounce between third and first person a bit from here on out. All first person parts will be from Sakura's perspective; I hope that the continuous changing doesn't irritate all of you too much. If it does, please tell me and I'll compromise as best I can.

Oh, and this should be the last chapter under 2000 words, for those of you who don't like the short chapters.

**Edited on: **March 10, 2012

* * *

Pulsations greeted her upon awakening. Numbly, her mind strove to comprehend what was going on. So little was in her memory and yet so much. She struggled to straighten out thoughts from memories, categorizing hers from not-hers as she went. But it was confusing, and her head was pounding in time to the pulses that vibrated through the darkness.

She knew this place.

It was the only place she could remember, and yet there was more. Different places that flashed through her consciousness, but they were too fast to catch. It was like trying to find one particle of sand as the whole lot slipped through her fingers, frustrating and impossible. But at least she knew it was there. Somewhere.

Was it worth it to find answers?

But living without them, it didn't seem possible either. The minimal knowledge in her mind left her feeling empty and yearning. Surely there was more than this, more to her.

She pushed to right herself. Just as the time before, it wasn't easy because the difference between up and down or left and right wasn't there. Pure darkness surrounded her still, but now she was more used to it.

Once she felt like she was standing remotely upright, she focused on the pulsing feeling. It vibrated through the darkness and her by extension, but she found that the harder she concentrated, the more she realized that there weren't just vibrations and pulsations. There was a hum, almost like a sort of thrumming energy floating through the endless space. It felt almost all-consuming as it filled every corner of her senses.

She thought to ask more questions, and then she remembered last time. Her questions had been met by solid silence, and she highly doubted she would get any more of an answer now, thrumming and pulses or no. Which meant one thing: if no one was going to give her answers, she was just going to have to find them for herself.

She would not be empty any longer.

Squaring her shoulders, she decided to close her eyes and simply start walking. It wasn't like she could fall since there was no floor, and she couldn't really see either. So she was left to feel her way through this place, wherever it might be, to the source of the pulsing.

But as time crept by, she realized two things. The first was that she had no concept of time in this place. Seconds, minutes, hours, days; she knew nothing. How would she know how long had passed? That was, if it even mattered. The second was the possibility that there was no root source of the vibrations she felt.

But it didn't stop her; she kept walking, kept moving. Because if she stopped, then she was left in the middle of darkness with no idea who she was, where she was, or why she was even there in the first place. And she didn't want that, not if this was really the only existing world.

If this was all there was, what did that mean for her?

She missed a beat when there was no answer. And then she chided herself for even taking the train of thought that led to such a question, such an important question that she needed an answer to.

And then beat passed, and she was moving at the same rate she'd begun with. If worse came to worse, then she would be walking for a very long time. Of course, how long very long was, could be very subjective.


End file.
